


Lounge

by mmt_regina_nox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Drabble, Enemies to Friends, Facebook, Gen, Gen Work, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, POV Multiple, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmt_regina_nox/pseuds/mmt_regina_nox
Summary: Based on a challenge of the AO3 Facebook group:Write a gen fic of your OTP.In this case, my OTP is Drarry.Enjoy! :3





	Lounge

“Potter, what in the name of Circe are you doing?”, Draco asked, arms crossed and a frown on his face. As for Harry, he was sprawled on the beige chesterfield, one arm behind his head, the other across his stomach, one lag draped over the back of the sofa and the other on the floor. His robes were discarded on the other arm of the furniture he was occupying, tie undone, shirt out of his trousers with the two top buttons undone, his trainers left to their own somewhere. His socked toes wiggled as he opened one eye, glasses askew on his face.

“What does it look like I’m doing?”, Harry asked, a wide yawn stretching his face. Malfoy tapped his foot impatiently.

“Occupying the sofa for your own merit, apparently”, Draco sniffed. Harry snorted and stretched.

“I was just napping”, he replied with a small smile. Draco rolled his eyes and sat down, draping Harry’s legs over his lap.

“You’re so undignified sometimes, Harry. You wouldn’t last a day in Slytherin”, Draco clucked his tongue just as Granger and Weasley came in and took the sofa across from them. 

“Actually, I think I would. The Sorting Hat had wanted to placed me in Slytherin, originally”, Harry smirked a the shock on Draco’s face. 

“What? Then how how did you end up in Gryffindor?”, he asked, befuddled. Harry sat up and offered a one-shoulder shrug.

“I didn’t want to go to Slytherin, so I asked it not to put me there. I guess the next best match was Gryffindor”, he explained. 

Ron hummed in agreement and Hermione went on to explain how the Sorting Hat actually took in consideration the student’s wishes, but few people knew of that. She and Draco engaged in a long, detailed discussion about the variants and properties of the Hat, while Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch. 

At some point, they were joined by Bulstrode, Parkinson and Zabini, who occupied the two armchairs, Zabini and Parkinson sharing one of them. The pair joined the Hat conversation, while the other girl took out her copy of the Quibbler and read.

Soon, the conversations died down and the seven young adults fell into a comfortable silence.

“This is actually nice”, said Blaise after a few minutes. Pansy sighed contentedly and leaned her head on his right shoulder. 

“If you’d told me last year that I’d find myself talking with you guys in a friendly manner, I would probably have died laughing”, Ron quipped and Millie agreed with a “Hear, hear”. Harry smiled and looked at Draco.

“You’re not so bad, after all, Malfoy. Maybe I should have shaken your hand back then, after all”, Harry said with a contemplative look. Draco shrugged.

“What happened, happened, Harry. Besides, I don’t think we’d have gotten on all that well, even if you’d accepted my friendship”, he replied. Harry nodded.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. We were too different”, he conceded. 

“Not to mention, you two would have killed each other even before the end of the first year”, Hermione quipped, at which everyone laughed and started teasing each other mercilessly.

Harry sighed happily as he watched his friends, old and new, getting along, even after everything.

All was well.

 

\- THE END -


End file.
